The 3H,5H-naphtho[1,2,3-ij]quinolizine ring system has not previously been reported. The Ring Index lists a number of tetracyclic systems containing one nitrogen atom common to two of the rings. One example of a naphtho[1,2,3-ij]quinolizine is recorded, that being 1H,5H-naphtho[1,2,3-ij]quinolizine, found in Chem. Pharm. Bull. (Tokyo) 9, 226 (1961), Chemical Abstracts 55, 24747e.